World's Apart
by DrazenX
Summary: After being sent into an alternate version of Earth, a damaged X is taken in by a girl named Ami Mizuno. Sailor MoonMegaman X crossover. P.S. Reviews would be awesome!
1. Last Day at Home

I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Megaman X...wish I did, but I don't...oh well, I hope you enjoy the fic, it's an idea that I've had for a few years now and this is the first time I ever thought about publishing one of the many different fics of Megaman X/Mercury that I've made up...enjoy!

All these lies I've told myself, all these things that have collected up over the years. These little burdens that have turned into a nightmare. The death's that have numbed my soul, what will you say, when you see what I've done? Will you still look at me the same, when you see the darkness behind these green eyes? Forever to be shrouded in blue, a lone soldier on this red battlefield. Will you ever feel the skin behind the metal? Will you ever see the real me?

I blinked my eyes and rested my hands on my desk. The computer monitor displaying my sorrows that would never be heard. The lone soldier shrouded in blue, the story of my life. Would there ever be a day when people would ever realize the sacrifices I've made? Maybe not, but, all I can have is hope. I picked my helmet up off of the desk and put it on. The electronics in the helmet began to interface with my armor and a voice filled my head.

"X, we've picked up readings of possible Maverick activity, I'm sending you the coordinates," Alia's voice echoed through my mind. I let out a breath, it was time for another hunt. I closed my eyes and I could see the place in my mind. A barren desert, reploid remains littered the area, along with rubble from buildings, and bodies. Human bodies. It was time to leave.

I closed my eyes as the blue light began to fill my room, and I vanished. On my way to the next mission.

The place was horrible, the battlefield that has been haunting me in my dreams had finally come to life. It was so quiet, so dead, so empty. I should be scared, shouldn't I? I can't feel the fear though, I just feel something, that something's about to happen.

"X?" I heard a familiar voice say. I spun on my heel and aimed my buster. There was nothing there. I lowered my buster by a few inches. Trying to find any sign of what spoke. I've heard that voice before, but I can only hope that I'm wrong.

"X," the voice said again to my left, I turned and took aim. A reploid was standing there it's armor battered, as if it had been worn down by years of battles. The reploid's arm reached out toward me and something began to form. I can't figure out what he's doing. A small circle formed in his hand and it began to grow, until it covered the reploid from view and then the growth stopped. I stood in awe and confusion. Then I felt the warmth. The warmth of a beam sword on my neck.

"He want's you to enter," the voice that I've heard so many times said. Sigma.

"Why? What's on the other side of that thing?" I asked him.

"There's nothing left for you here, it's time you to disappear so a great burden can be lifted off of my chest," Sigma's hand fell on my shoulder and I closed my eyes, it was a trap, and I fell for it. What hope I had left had now faded into a small shimmer. "Goodbye, X."

I felt the sword stab through my chest and I was pushed forward. There was so much pain, that I couldn't even see straight. All I could see was a light starting to form, and it was growing. I realized what it was, a buster charging up. So, this is how it's going to end? I felt the charged shot hit my chest, and then everything went black.


	2. Introductions

I opened my eyes and found nothing but darkness. I felt drained of all of my energy. I had never felt so weak in my entire life but now I was beginning to wonder. My hands were on something soft, something I had never felt before. My hand came up and felt my chest, there was stitches where I had been stabbed. What had happened? I can't think of anything after I was shot. I sat up and I could start to make out things. I was on a bed but it was much softer and warmer than the small bunk that was in my room back at Maverick Hunter Headquarters. I gingerly moved my body and put my legs down on the floor. It wasn't the same cold, concrete floor as the base either.

A light turned on and it blinded me for a few seconds. My eyes couldn't adjust to the light so fast.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I held my hand over my eyes, trying to hide my eyes from the brightness.

"I'm confused, where am I?" I asked to whoever was speaking to me. I heard footsteps and then the bed sunk down a little, whoever it was had sat down beside me.

"Your in my room, how are you feeling?" The person asked, and I finally realized it was a woman's voice. I tried opening my eyes again and I could start to see without the light hurting.

"I'm a little messed up, I feel really weak right now," I said and tried to look at her. She had blue hair that came down a little above her shoulders. I stared at her for a moment, entranced by her eyes, which too were blue. I shook my head.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I found you in the park, you were wearing a metal suit that was nearly shattered. When I managed to get you off, you had lost quite a bit of blood," I looked at her dumbfounded. My armor was destroyed. I had to find a way to recover it.

"Well, after that I took you to the hospital. You've been asleep for a few days now," I sighed. A lot of time was lost too. Who knows what my chances are to make it back. I shook my head.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's my armor?" She looked at me for a moment with an awkward look on her face.

"I've been repairing it, it hasn't been that easy. But, it's downstairs, would you like to see it?" She said. I nodded my head and she helped me up to my feet. That's when it finally dawned on me.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?" I asked her. She turned around and her face went a slight shade of pink.

"My names, Ami, Ami Mizuno. What's yours?" She said.

"My name's X," I said looking away from her as well. Feeling my own face grow warm. We stood there for a while. Not saying anything and looking at our feet. And then, finally...

"Well, you want to see your armor?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, let's see it." I said, still afraid of looking up. She turned her back to me and walked out the door. I let out the breath I had been holding and followed behind her.


	3. The Light is Gone

I looked at the armor laying on her kitchen table. I put my hands on my helmet and examined the red crystal. It had been cracked, which meant communications would be very unlikely. I put my helmet on and then picked up my buster gun and slipped it on my arm. I activated the buster and began to charge it up. It was still working, at least my weapon had survived. I deactivated it and took off the buster and helmet.

"You did a good job on polishing up my armor and repairing it," I told her as I examined the rest of my armor. She nodded.

"Thanks, it's an amazing piece of technology. Did you make it yourself?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. It was made before I was born."

"Oh, well, it's nothing I've ever seen before," she said. Which sounded strange, considering that Ami was able to repair my armor. It was made out of a special alloy that was discovered near the beginning of the year 2000.

"Ami, what year is it?" My mind was beginning to wonder, had the reploids been invented yet? It must be at least 2000 or 2001, it was the only thing that would make sense.

"It's 2009," she told me with a puzzled look on her face. My heart stopped. The reploids should've already been invented. My own predecessor, should've been invented.

"Do you know what a reploid is?" I asked her, losing whatever hope I had rather quickly. She shook her head. Was I even on the same Earth? I sighed and tried to think. How could Sigma have gained technology that could send me to another Earth. If he was able to send me back, then, I wonder what he's done back home? Or, was there still a home?

"X? Are you okay?" Ami asked me. I had forgotten all about her. I shook my head.

"I'm okay, it's just, I'm not supposed to be here," I told her. She looked at me with a hurt look on her face and then looked to the ground. She didn't understand what I meant. She was sensitive, like me.

"Ami, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not from this place," I looked down, "I don't have a place here." It hurt to say it, but it was true. I was meant for destroying the Mavericks. That's my purpose, how could it ever change? That's the way I was made.

"How do you know you don't have a place here? X, do you know how to get back home?" She asked me, both questions had a point.

"I'm not too sure how I even got here to tell you the truth. That technology was too advanced, even for my time," I could tell Ami had no idea what I was rambling on about so I figured I would stop talking. I scratched the back of my head, trying to figure out something to say.

"X, can I ask you something?" I shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"If you can't get back to wherever your from, what're you going to do?" I hadn't even thought about that. I suppose I'd have to live here until I could find a way back home."

"I'm not too sure, I don't really know this place, so it would be nice to have someone help me out," I told her. Her face went a slight shade of pink. We stood in silence for a moment and then I had an idea.

"You wouldn't have a way to where I'd be able to find someone would you?" She nodded. And showed me to a computer. Something familiar for once.

"Here, give me a minute," she turned on the computer and dialed onto the internet. She opened a browser and asked me who I was looking for.

"A scientist named Dr. Light," I told her. She froze in the chair and turned around to look at me.

"You don't know do you?" She said. I shook my head and looked at her, waiting for her to tell me. She didn't speak though. I could tell what she was wanting to say.

"No, that's not possible. How would you even know?" She got up and walked over to a table that was sitting in the middle of the room and grabbed a stack of papers off of it.

"You should read this?" She handed me the papers and on the first page was a picture of Dr. Light, the title above it read: "Renowned Scientist Dr. Light, Murdered". I had to read the title again, I didn't believe it. I read the article accompanying it. It mentioned there were multiple burns on his body. They weren't from a gun though, it had to be a buster. If Sigma had sent me back. Then maybe he sent something else back. The article also mentioned that plans for a new invention were stolen.

I looked at Ami, at a loss of what to say. The only person who could help me was gone. I got on my knees and sat down on the floor. Thomas Light was dead. I was still alive. So that must mean, I was still invented. The plans that were stolen from Dr. Light's home. It must've been the Megaman prototype. I had to have been invented by someone else. And considering what year it was. There was only one other person who could create the reploids.

"This can't be happening," I said under my breath. Ami sat down beside me and I looked at her.

"How could this happen? I shouldn't even be here. Who knows what it's like back home now," I sighed.

"Maybe I can help you get back," she said.

"It would be appreciated if you could," she smiled and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"It's pretty late, X. You should probably get some sleep," I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"You can sleep over there on the couch, it's actually quite comfortable," she said. I looked at the couch and then back at her. "Good night, X." Then she walked away and started up the stairs.

"Ami?" I said as she was halfway up the staircase. She looked down at me.

"Thank you."

She said 'your welcome', but it was so quiet I could barely hear it. Then she continued back to her room. I went and laid down on the couch. She was right, I could use the sleep.


	4. His Name is X

I was laying down on top of the pink blankets on my bed. Thinking about the events that had just unfolded. There was no doubt in my mind, that my life was never going to be the same. But would it be for better or worse? There was something about him though, that made me hope he would stay here. It had to be wrong to think that though, he doesn't belong here. But I couldn't help the feeling. Maybe it was his crystal green eyes that were covered up by his long brown hair. Maybe it was just how helpless he seemed when I found him.

I was just coming home from Usagi's house. It was intended to be some study time for finals coming up but I was the one who studied the most, as always. I unlocked the front door to my house and stepped in. The lights were still on, it's been a new habit of mine to leave them on when I'm going to be out late. Today had been quite hectic, so now was my time to just relax on my couch. I picked up the television remote and turned it on. Television wasn't my favorite but I'd like to watch the news to know what was happening in the world. It hadn't been long after I turned it on before the picture began to cut off. A few seconds of a choppy picture and the screen filled with static. That's when I noticed the lights were starting to flicker. Something was going on.

I stood up and began to walk toward the back door. Maybe a storm was starting up. I slid open the door and saw nothing. The sky was clear. It was actually a very pretty sky, the stars were all shining bright. Not even a cloud. I was about to walk back inside but a blue light filled my backyard. I was blinded and fell to my knees.

When I had finally regained my sight I saw him lying there. Blue pieces of metal surrounding his body. It was the actual body though. There were burns. Completely charred parts of his skin. And one deep gash on his chest. I ran back in my house and called an ambulance.

I rolled to my side on the bed and sighed. All I know about him was that he was a warrior from the future, created by a scientist from my time. Someone must be after him though. If they had killed Dr. Light in the past. Something must be wrong. I had to wonder what it was like for X back in his own time. I wonder if they still have books in the future? They might, I would have to ask him someday.

But in the meantime, all I can do is to let whatever happens happen. Something about him though makes me trust him so much. I can't put my finger on it but he's different from the other guys I've met. There's something very special about him.

Either way, who knows what will happen when Usagi learns there's a boy sleeping in my house.


End file.
